Secrets
by KitaiCat
Summary: The only thing Russia likes about the empty manor is that he can hear everything within a five room radius. Secrets are nonexistent in the cold house called the Soviet Union, and China's unrest is one secret that couldn't keep itself hidden for long.


**Secrets**

_The only thing Russia likes about the empty manor is that he can hear everything within a five room radius. Secrets are nonexistent in the cold house called the Soviet Union, and China's unrest is one secret that couldn't keep itself hidden for long._

Rated for language and sensitive topic.

* * *

><p>Russia staggered through the house as quickly as he could in his drunken stupor. The house was hollow, devoid of life, save for himself and the one he was looking for. As he neared closer to the room in which China stayed, he could hear a box being dragged across the floor and the light rustle of clothes being stuffed inside. That was one thing Russia liked about the cold manor; he could hear everything within a five room radius. Secrets did not exist in the big house called the Soviet union, and China's unrest was one secret that had no hope of staying hidden for long.<p>

"Kitai," he softly slurred as he finally reached the door which his lover was behind. There was a pause in the commotion behind the door, and it quickly resumed. Russia sighed and leaned on the door, his face pressed to the cold wood, and he sucked in more cool air before murmuring again, "Kitai."

"Go away."

"I am going to open door now, Kitai. You had better explain to me what is going on before I have to force out of y-" Russia was caught off guard when the door actually opened. China stepped to the side behind it so Russia fell flat on his face.

"You aren't going to do anything. Leave me alone." China's accent was thicker than usual, his face an emotionless mask that hid well the anger swirling inside him. Russia shakily stood onto his feet and looked down at China. The shorter nation had donned his uniform of Mao's Red Guard and held a large box in his arms. The room behind him was devoid of any sign of him, every decoration save for a photo of the two of them stripped from the walls and probably packed into the box.

"Is my house Kitai. I do whatever I want to do here. What are you doing?"

"Are you dumb, Russia? I'm leaving, what else would I be doing?"

"Njet. Don't say that, Kitai."

China tried to step past the gargantuan nation before him, but the Russian blocked every move.

"Russia, I'm leaving. I can't do this anymore. Get out of my way."

"Jao, think of what you are saying. Think of how much I have helped you to succeed, think of how strong we have become, Jao-"

"Don't call me that ever again, aru." China's voice was cold, colder than the winter, sharper than a blade, and as quiet as a gentle breeze whispering through the trees. His darkened golden eyes stared straight into Russia's lavender ones, and he allowed the other man some time before he continued. "I'm not an idiot. The differences between us are too great, aru. We're growing apart. And you aren't doing anything to change yourself. You're allowing that idiot to get to you and obsessing over being greater than him instead of helping your own people. Not only that, but you lie."

"How am I a liar?"

"How can one say 'I love you more than anything in the world' and then go fuck someone else behind their back and not be a liar?" Russia's jaw dropped at China's words. Now that they had spilled out of him, China finally snapped. He dropped the box and shoved hard at Russia's chest. "You sick fuck! I trusted you and after all of those years of obsessing over me and stalking me you go and fuck Lithuania behind my back once you finally have me! You're awful!"

Russia stared in awed silence and allowed the assault to continue.

"I let you do whatever you wanted to me when you got too drunk to remember your own name, I let you hurt me, and you fucked Lithuania! Multiple times!"

Was it politics that China was angry about? Or was it their personal lives that really sent him over? Neither knew.

"Well I have words for you, Mr. Big Bad Soviet. I hate you. I'm not going to let some desperate, power hungry, cheating fool control me! You may have helped me up but I can fly on my own. I don't need you. and when your Soviet Union collapses and everyone leaves you, just like what happened to Rome, I'm going to be flying high enough that America will have a hard time keeping up. Have fun with your little boy toy, Russia."

Forgetting his belongings entirely, the People's Republic of China made to storm away, only to be roughly shoved into a wall. Russia pinned his arms and leaned in close, so that he ominously hovered over the smaller nation. They stood that way in tension filled silence.

"I'm not afraid of you, you brute."

"You should be. Let us not forget who has been developing weapons of such power that you can't even begin to fathom the destruction they could cause you, Kitai." Russia's breath stunk of vodka, and his voice was soft in China's ears. Was he following one of America's sayings, "speak softly but carry a big stick"? China scoffed.

"You wouldn't."

"How do you know you haven't pushed me to that, that you won't if you walk out that door?"

"I don't."

"Exactly. Stay, Kitai, I love you."

"You don't. Let go."

"No." China opened his mouth to protest and was promptly silenced by Russia's lips. He struggled under the larger man, who intruded even further by slipping his tongue into his mouth. Russia yelped when he felt teeth clamp down on his tongue. He pulled away and slapped the smaller nation.

"How _dare_ you!" China shouted, and spat the blood from his mouth onto Russia's beige uniform. "You fat pig, how _dare_ you force yourself upon me! Never think of me again, Ivan Braginsky. Let go of me and go cry to your little whore! I'm done!"

"Fine! You're just a little old man who can't handle the new times. Your time is up, Jao, you're lucky I saved you before Japan devoured your nation whole. When you fall apart because you can't catch up, you'll see how much you need me. You'll regret today and you'll come sobbing back to my doorstep." Finally, China was released, and he gave Russia another good shove, to create more distance between them.

"We'll see about that, Braginsky." He turned on his heel and headed for the door. Russia wanted to reach out, to call him back, but he knew two things: that China would not come back even if he begged on hands and knees, and that China would come back in time. The door slammed behind the Asian man as he left, and rattled the walls of the manor and the bones of the lone nation inside.

All that was left of China was the small box filled with his clothes sitting before Russia. He slid down the wall behind him and looked over at the mess that was in the hallway- broken bottles, specks of blood on the floor- and then into China's now empty room.

He would be angry. Angry that China had left, that he had accused him of so many things; after all, he hadn't _lied_ to China, he just hadn't told him what had been going on. He himself didn't have recollection of what happened with Lithuania sometimes, and he'd only done it when he was drunk. It was _China_ who was in the wrong, for calling him a cheater and a power hungry liar. When he brought America, that pig whom he'd despised the first day they met, down to his knees, China would realise how wrong he was, and he would come back to him and they would be happy. Russia's lust for power wouldn't be all for naught, he was sure of it. So Russia, with his usual smile stretched across his face, got back on his feet again and picked up what China had left behind.

* * *

><p>Sino-Soviet Split.<p>

I guess I made it more emotional than political lol. But hey, sometimes when you're talking about personified nations, you gotta take into mind what a person would consider or be most mad at.

Sorry I haven't updated "Winning Over Lonely Hearts" in a while, I've had my own Sino-Soviet Split going on. That's kind of why I wrote this xD "Russia" is making me mad and stalking my deviantART (Kurisuju) which I only know about because I'm ADD and noticed her icon in my Recent Viewers box one day a week or so ago. Now that I've noticed I've been keeping my eye on that Recent Viewers box, and I've found that she checks every one or two days which is funny considering I blocked her from my Facebook and we don't talk anymore at all. She keeps giving my girlfriend bad looks apparently, and I don't appreciate that. I really did base this fic on what she did to me, I'm considering just making it an AU based on the Sino-Soviet Split in case people get mad at that. I try to be as correct as possible when I write historic based fics and I'm afraid that I didn't do that well with this. I'm sorry if that's upsetting, please tell me if it is. Again, I just needed to get some of this shit out.

I'll probably write more based on the subject, promise. Some will be funny and some angsty or a mix.


End file.
